


Whoever You Are

by Ylevihs



Series: My Name's Not Matt [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hux, Consensual, Fingering, Humor, It's actually kylux this time i swear, M/M, PWP, mentions of matt the radar technician, they're both still idiots, top kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylevihs/pseuds/Ylevihs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of "Don't You Know Who I Am?", Kylo Ren confronts Hux about the "secrets" he's been keeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoever You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part two. You know how I said it had been four years since I wrote a fic? It's been even longer since I wrote something like this. Also I fully support enthusiastic!Kylo Ren.

“General,” Kylo began, taking a step forward into Hux’s personal space. “I have it on good authority that you have been keeping secrets from me,”  
Hux regarded him coolly, marshalling himself before speaking. 

“I am not going to play this game with you, Ren. I have neither the time nor the inclination,” Hux spoke in a measured tone. He had been hoping against hope that Ren would have the basic decency not to bring up their previous liaison. He should have known better. 

Ren was blocking the door, standing so near to Hux that the general could see his face reflected in the mask.  
“Would you be more willing for Matt?” his voice was tinged slightly with something foreign. The Knight lifted his helmet to reveal himself, but it wasn’t Matt’s face. That, at least, was a blessing. The Matt in Hux’s memory would never have the long, ragged scar that divided Ren’s face along a diagonal. A quiet and unacknowledged part of Hux's brain had dredged up Matt on a fair number of tired evenings up until Hux had realized that Matt was Kylo Ren. Now with Ren so close and so very obviously making advances on him, that portion of Hux’s mind was busy making treacherous connections. The urge to grab the black cowl and drag Ren’s mouth against his own like he had done to Matt surfaced. Hux banished it with a strangled noise. 

“Don’t be a child,” Hux spat, the grip he had held on his annoyance was slipping rapidly. How dare he? How DARE he? If Ren thought for a single moment that he would able to use Hux’s momentary lapse in control against him the force user had another thing coming. 

“Very well,” the pale face twisted into a something like a snarl. It struck a nerve with Hux. That implacable expression Matt had made so frequently was very clearly barely contained anger when displayed on Ren’s face. “Tell me General,” Ren took a step forward, forcing Hux to either be flush against the force user or take a step back. Hux stood his ground. “Do you only indulge yourself with fumbling subordinates?” 

He was standing too close; their chests were touching. Ren’s hand came up to rest on Hux’s shoulder. The general made a vague motion to remove it from his body but Ren held firm. Sensory memories started flooding back of that hand. Matt’s hand, Hux insisted. THAT hand, the rest of his body railed back. Warm and firm and working him perfectly after he hadn’t been touched in ages. Hux replaced the rising lust in his mind with something homey and familiar: frustration and venom. 

“Why? Hopeful that I would be willing to sleep with a fumbling equal?” 

Hux FELT Ren’s anger spike, like a sun flare threatening to wipe out everything it touched. The force was almost oppressive in the room. Standing chest to chest Hux could feel the other man breathing heavily. The hand on his shoulder tightened threateningly.

“Do you really think so highly of yourself, General?” Ren was practically shaking and the sensation of it was transferring smoothly to Hux, who felt something akin to fear pool in his gut. Like an artist working in his favorite medium Hux turned the fear to defiance. “Do you think of yourself as an equal to me?” The fury hanging heavy in the room did a fair job of removing Hux’s other distractions, for which he was subconsciously grateful. This was more like it. Ren would froth with uncontrolled anger and Hux would spit at him and then Ren would leave. He’d most likely destroy something but at least he would be gone. Hux’s relief must have been obvious as Ren’s face changed visibly. Hux didn’t notice.

“I thought the take away from that would be that you’re a fumbling disgrace to everything the First Order stands for,” Hux snarled, settling into a time-worn and safe space of bickering. Ren’s mouth twitched to the side. 

“Perhaps in terms of failures and disgrace we ARE equals, General,” Ren hissed lowly. There was a loaded moment of silence between the two men, each daring the other to make the next move. Hux was prepared to dive out of range of Ren’s lightsaber. But Kylo Ren always was full of disappointment, wasn’t he? “We are doing a thing this time, aren’t we?” and the look on his face could only be described as halfway between smug and confused. 

Hux’s brain stopped short and began reeling back.

“What?” 

“This,” Kylo Ren’s mouth lifted into a self-satisfied smirk and the hand the hand THE DAMN HAND moved to practically cradle the back of Hux’s neck. “This back and forth,” his dark eyes narrowed and it was an unfairly attractive look for him. “It’s actually not bad, you know. I think I could get into it,” Hux felt the muscles keeping his jaw clenched go slack, his lips parted and the words were out before he could stop them.

“You unbelievable idiot. Were you born this stupid or do you have to work on it?” Hux began and Kylo Ren’s smirk deepened with each word until he was practically sneering. 

“You’re very into this, aren’t you?” Ren asked quietly. Hux faltered. Somewhere between them yelling at each other and Hux being awed by Ren’s idiocy the taller man had pressed a leg between Hux’s and was pressing upwards. Ren shifted his weight and there was friction and oh. Oh, when had that…? 

Hux was already at half-mast. The general did not recover well, or quickly, from the revelation. He WAS into it. Whether it was an act or not, Kylo Ren’s sheer stupidity was exciting that part of Hux’s brain was convinced idiocy was adorable. And that part of his brain had direct line to the part of Hux’s brain that was convinced an adorable idiot would make a great fuck buddy. It really wouldn’t be fair to say that there was then a direct connection to his libido, but Hux was growing harder by the second.

Hux had been so distracted by what was going on between his legs that he had lost track of the rest of Ren. That is, until Ren’s hand tightened on the back of Hux’s neck and forcibly turned the general to look at him. 

“Do you always hesitate this much, General or am I just that distracting?” Ren held his gaze firmly, every muscle in his body screaming that it was a challenge. If Hux wanted it to be. Right then. 

Hux met Ren’s mouth just short of clashing teeth. The grip on the back of his neck tightened and held him firmly against the force-user. Hux’s own hands busied themselves with undoing Ren’s belt, which fell to the floor dully. Before he truly realized what was happening, Hux was being walked backwards until his calves hit the mattress. Still, Ren didn’t relent, attacking Hux’s mouth like he would suffocate without it. The contest was evenly matched and as the kiss went on Hux pulled back to nip at Ren’s lips. Bent at such an awkward angle, Hux’s legs were beginning to protest but he distracted himself by trying to disrobe the other man. 

Kylo Ren’s outfit was more complicated than Hux had been led to believe by casual observation. Ren’s aggression waned enough for him to slide his mouth to Hux’s ear.

“Fumbling with something General?” he whispered wetly. The idiot thought he was being coy, didn’t he? Hux was not in the mood to be patient. 

“I liked you better in the damn jumpsuit,” Hux said through gritted teeth. 

“You liked me better out of it, if I recall,” Hux didn’t have to look at Ren’s face to know that his face was painted with a look of superiority. He wasn’t wrong, but Hux would be damned before he admitted that to Ren. Although his hands had been tangled in the cowl around Ren’s neck, he withdrew them and set about the easier task of stripping himself. Ren pouted for no more than an instant before turning his attention to mouthing down Hux’s chest as the general revealed more and more of his skin. His shirt was aided by Ren in falling crumpled to the floor which, if Hux had been in a space to notice, would’ve annoyed him to no end. However, bigger, more important, warmer, wetter things were happening. Ren leaned him over even more, practically suckling at the skin that he found just below Hux’s collar bone. 

Hux’s knees pointed out that they literally didn’t have to stand for this and offered Hux the options of either clutching at Ren or falling gracelessly backward onto his bed. Hux compromised and buried his hands into the other man’s hair. Not Matt’s hair; the ridiculous blonde thing. Kylo Ren’s hair. Dark and smooth and cool between his fingers. His fingers. When had he taken his gloves off? It didn’t really matter. He drug his fingernails softly over Ren’s scalp. 

The nature of the air in the room was changing again, as it so often did around the force user. Ren rose to his full height and made the choice for him and Hux was on the bed then. He sat up just as Ren lifted himself on the bed and then the other man was straddling him, grinding hard down onto the general’s lap. Hux gripped Ren’s backside, pressing himself up against the lean man. Ren leaned back ever so slightly and with a simple, infuriating, fluid movement discarded the cowl and the tunic and the dark undercoat. Something in Hux had wanted that fabric to catch over Ren’s head. It would have looked ridiculous and. Damnit. A more self-aware of Hux’s mind was laughing; this was just like last time. Two grown men, neither in any state to be involved with the other, dry humping like teenage school boys about to be found out by a hall monitor. 

“General?” Ren’s voice cut Hux’s thoughts short, but before the general could reply, he continued. “Or Hux?” Hux didn’t stop his hands from trying to free Ren from his pants, because it gave his mind something to focus on other than what Ren was asking. What a stupid question. Who would ask something like that? Why would he give a shit about how Ren referred to him when he was grinding down on his dick in the middle of the day? He was glad he asked, some treacherous part of him whispered.

“Hux.” He said firmly, pulling Ren’s hips up. It broke the contact between them but allowed Hux to drag Ren’s pants down at least to mid-thigh. Hux’s mind caught up with him enough to say: “Ren?”

“Kylo,” the other man was equally adamant. Interesting. Hux filed that information away in the corner of his mind for later, without pausing to think Kylo may have been doing the same with ‘Hux vs General’. Kylo’s pants were fully gone, although how that had been managed was beyond Hux. Noticing the disparity Kylo’s fingers curled around the edges of Hux’s pants and tugged. Halfway through shifting his weight, trying to give the other man more leverage, Hux heard a terribly distinctive sound. 

They both froze as what had just occurred settled into their minds.

“Did you just tear my…?” Hux mind clouded over in foggy, rage-induced indignation. Kylo was chuckling low and dark and even had to cover his mouth to hide his shit-eating grin. Matt had struggled with the uniform pants as well but for pity’s sake at least HE hadn’t ripped them. A polite cough from the forefront of Hux’s brain reminded him that this WAS Matt, technically speaking of course. “You idiot,” he got no further as Kylo’s mouth crashed over his own again. Kylo rutted hard against Hux’s anatomy and suddenly Hux couldn’t find it in himself to be angry anymore. His hands found the taller man’s shoulders and pressed him down. 

Kylo took the hint and licked a long line down Hux’s throat, his hand coming between their hips to fondle the general. Fuck. That. Hand. Hux thrust up into the contact and dimly realized how wanton he was being but Kylo’s damn hand was proving to be stronger than Hux’s sense of propriety. And then the hand was gone and was replaced with Kylo’s mouth and Hux’s world went slightly out of focus. 

It wasn’t necessarily very good. But it was wet and hot and Kylo’s damn hand had come to fondle his sack. Not very good, but getting there. Kylo was obviously either years out of practice like Hux or had never had much practice to begin with, but he made up for it with sheer enthusiasm. Always desperate to please, aren’t you? Hux thought and immediately decided that it was a rather petty thing to think about a man eagerly sucking your cock. Too soon the mouth was gone, although Kylo laid that hand of his over it to shield it from the colder air of the room. 

“Do you have any in this room?” Kylo asked thickly. There was saliva on his lips and his hair was in disarray and if Hux angled himself just right he could see the other man hanging heavy between his legs and. Did he just ask a question?

“What?” Hux blinked his annoyance out of his eyes. Kylo sneered, clearly unhappy at having to repeat himself. 

“Do you have anything helpful in this room?” For emphasis he ran a finger along the space just under Hux’s sack. Oh. Hux’s mind caught up. And immediately began yelling at him. Hux bit back the groan that threatened to come out in a whine.

“No. Didn’t think I’d really need any, any time soon,” he expected Kylo to…well…to be honest Hux didn’t know what he expected of the other man, but it certainly wasn’t to nod knowingly and casually cast a hand behind him. His discarded robes on the floor shifted before a long cylindrical tube rose into Kylo’s palm. He had brought it with him. The realization made Hux’s spine tingle. He had brought it with him because he KNEW Hux would give in. That utter little shit. That. That. “Nice trick,” Hux breathed out raggedly, because his brain couldn’t come up with a way to convey with words how furious at himself he was. Kylo shrugged and sneered.

“The force does have its uses occasionally, Hux,” sarcasm dripped from his words. 

“Does it? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you use it for anything productive,” Hux shot back. Kylo glared at him and Hux felt the anger in the room. It was like Kylo was projecting his presence and pressing it down onto Hux, all but smothering him; perhaps he was. Hux’s grasp on the realities of the force was tenuous at best. Something like a headache pierced Hux directly behind his eye sockets; it faded almost immediately. Kylo narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to one side, staring at the general. But the feeling of danger had passed along with the pressure in his head. Ren—Kylo, his brain reminded-- dripped the lube onto his hand, coating his fingers liberally. Hux’s dick twitched at the sight. Kylo’s fingers were blunt and calloused and nowhere near as forceful as Hux had been expecting, slightly rougher than he had been hoping. The general could feel Kylo’s hesitation and decided that rather than being rusty the Knight was inexperienced. Hux shifted his hips, giving the other man better access, but also allowing him to reach a hand down and begin palming Kylo firmly. 

Kylo exhaled heavily, his breath catching at the end and goodness wasn’t that a pleasant sound? Hux ran his thumb over Kylo’s tip, drawing another harsh breath from that chest and Hux allowed himself to smirk slightly. And then those fingers on that damn hand curled in just the right way and pulled out a noise Hux didn’t know he was capable of making. The fingers brushed away from that spot then, only lightly coming into contact every other thrust or so and Hux blocked out the fact that he was fucking himself on Kylo’s fingers, trying to will the other man into holding still. Hold still so he could. He could. He could manage on his own if Kylo would just. Hold. Kylo was chuckling at him. 

“Productive enough for you, Hux?” Kylo hissed his name like a four-letter word. 

If Hux were force-sensitive he would’ve throttled Kylo with his eyes. He settled for strengthening his grip around the other man’s cock; Kylo made a noise in the back of his throat that indicated too tight too tight and Hux loosened his fingers, stroking the other man gently as a way of saying ‘just don’t do it again’. 

Kylo immediately did it again. 

“Fuck,” Hux gasped sharply and was halfway through the motion of pulling away when Kylo’s other hand began stroking him. He froze. It was good. So very, very unfairly good. His hand left Kylo’s dick—not the most considerate thing to do, he knew—and grabbed at his shoulder. He needed something more solid to dig his fingers into that wouldn’t tempt Kylo into stopping. The fingers within him had paused for the moment, allowing Hux to focus on the god-forsaken hand moving over him. Then he felt significantly less full followed immediately by pressure. “Slowly,” he ordered. It was a fitting tone for him; said in the voice of a man who was accustomed to being obeyed and would not handle disobedience well. Matt. Ren. Kylo. Kylo spread a generous amount of lubricant over himself and obliged the other man and began slowly. 

As he pushed himself in as slowly as he could managed Kylo’s body formed a small arch over the general, looming over him by mere inches. Hux was not so far gone as to not appreciate the core strength the angle required; he expressed it by running his hand over Kylo’s abdomen, feeling the muscles there contracting with practiced ease. He felt himself stretching in a dimly lit part of the back of his brain and decided to ignore it, focusing instead on that beautiful heat from the other man’s body. 

Hux exhaled heavily once Kylo was fully sheathed and felt tremors beginning in his lower abdomen. Fuck that felt nice. Kylo straightened his back, apparently no longer feeling the need to show off, and began thrusting shallowly. Hux lifted his knees, giving himself more leverage to meet Kylo’s thrusts, sending them deeper. The hand that hadn’t planted itself on Kylo’s stomach moved to touch himself, only to find itself smacked away and replaced with Kylo’s own. Kylo’s face changed ever so slightly and about ten seconds too late did Hux realize he was making noises; the smothering sensation returned, however on this occasion it was due to Kylo pressing the length of his body against Hux’s. Hux took the opportunity to mouth every inch of Kylo’s skin within his reach. He left rapidly chilling lines of saliva in his wake, causing Kylo’s skin to pucker into goose flesh. 

The thrusts were harder now, Hux’s bed audibly voicing its protests against the actions it was so cruelly forced to participate in. Kylo’s breathing was just on the other side of haggard but they weren’t quite pants. Not yet. Hux had stopped listening to himself. Once he had realized he was making small noises and wasn’t about to stop anytime soon his brain had decided to tune himself out. Hux came sooner than he would’ve liked, one hand clutching at the wrist of Kylo’s hand, the other buried in his hair and pulling just slightly. He spilled hot and easy onto his own abdomen. As Hux panted heavily, Kylo pulled out abruptly and began furiously jerking himself, hips thrusting into his own hand. Hux righted himself as much as he could in the current position and forced Kylo’s hand out of the way. It took relatively little time for Kylo to finish, spilling over Hux’s knuckles with a sound somewhere between a gasp and groan.

Hux let his knees drop to either side of Kylo’s hips. It was enormously revealing, which Hux ignored easily as Kylo didn’t seem to be looking anywhere except down at himself. He seemed to be composing himself for something and Hux was more than content to let him, letting his muscles relax in a relatively peaceful afterglow. 

“So,” Kylo began and Hux hated him for talking. And Kylo’s face grew dark for a moment as he rocked back into a kneeling position. “Not a bad sort of secret to keep,” he said slowly. “Can’t say I’m guilty about replacing Matt,” Hux fought back a grin. It really wasn’t funny, but he felt it rise up in him anyway. 

“Shut up,” he said, without any venom in it. Hux glanced down at himself and ran a hand over his face. He’d need a shower just as soon as Kylo moved from off of him, which didn’t seem to be happening any time soon. “I have to get back to work,” Hux shifted, grimacing at the cooling spunk on his skin. Kylo nodded absently. And didn’t move. “Get off,” Hux said sharply. Kylo practically flopped off of the smaller man. Hux rose to his feet, doing his best to ignore the slimy feeling on him, and tapped one or two things out of his personal comstation. 

“Did you really not know I was Matt?”  
“I thought I told you to shut up,”  
“Because you were very enthusiastic about him,”  
“Why? Did you think I wasn’t enthusiastic about you?” Hux asked snarkily. Kylo didn’t rise to the bait and shrugged. “Well, whoever you are, you should pay more attention to your comlink,” Hux said dryly. Kylo frowned in confusion and Hux nodded to the pile of black clothing on his floor. A small blue light was blinking from amidst the pile. “I believe someone is calling for you,” Hux tapped a panel on the wall, causing it to swing back and reveal his bathroom. 

“Shit!” Kylo cursed and force pulled his clothing to him; one of the sleeves smacking him in the face as it reached him. He dug the comlink out, ran a hand through his hair, seemed to remember just then that he wasn’t wearing his mask, cursed again, and opened the message. Instead of Snoke, a small, flickering image of Hux flared to life just as the man himself closed the door to the bathroom behind him. 

“Greetings Ren,” the pre-recorded hologram, “If you’re watching this then it means I want you to get dressed, get out of my room and never speak of this again,” the hologram flickered and then repeated. Hux could feel Kylo’s glare through the door. 

“You had a contingency plan for if I came back?” Kylo shouted at the door.  
“We both knew you were coming back,” Hux said, sounding a great deal more tired than he really felt.  
Kylo was silent as he dressed. “This isn’t over,” Hux heard him as he swept from the room.  
“Glad we agree,”


End file.
